Badass Family of Lima
by puckasaurusgleek
Summary: Secrets reveal the hidden badassness of our two favorite Gleeks! Their lives aren't normal but their awesomeness keeps them strong and together. Rated M just in case... All Puckleberry


**Here's another one I had stored on my computer. Let me know if you like it so I can continue. And as per usual, I do not own glee, it's characters, or the music mentioned… just an overly active imagination and a deep desire to get into 'the Puckerman zone' lol… enjoy and review!**

'Will you go out with me Rachel?' Finn asked, his face full of excitement and nerves that only made her stomach coil into a knot… and not in a good way.

'I'm sorry Finn, I'm so so sorry but I can't.' she replied staring at her feet. She felt the shock of the words hit him and noticed as he took a few steps back.

'What? Why not?'

'Because Finn, there's a lot you don't know about me.' She whispered.

'What do you mean? What don't I know about you?'

'I-I've been keeping things from you, big, huge, important things and I'm so sorry.' The tears had started spilling from her eyes to roll down her red, flushed cheeks.

'Whatever it is, I'm sure we could work through it Rach. I love you too much to let you go.' His voice was thick and she knew that he had tears of his own.

'It's not that simple Finn. The secrets I have are not easily forgivable and I've made all of this up to protect them. I love you but I'm not in love with you.' This seemed to bring him to his senses.

'What the fuck? What the fuck have you been keeping from me? What's so big that it made you string me along like a fucking doll for your amusement.' She winced at his words but had no rebuttal, it was true, she had done exactly that.

'I can't explain everything right now but I can show you after school. Follow me to my house after Glee.'

'I know how to get to your house Rachel.' He replied coldly.

'No, Finn, you don't. You know how to get to my daddies house, not mine. Just follow me after Glee.' She turned and walked away leaving a confused and angry Finn standing alone on the auditorium stage. She opened her phone and sent a warning text to one of the few people who knew the truth of her secret life.

**Finn asked me out. I've hurt so many people and I'm done. He's going to follow me home after Glee and I'm going to tell him everything. I hate what I did to him but I hate what I have done to you more. I do love you with all of my heart… I hope you forgive me for everything. I'll make dinner after he leaves and hopefully we can talk about everything… I'll see you at home. Rachel ***

She got a text back almost immediately and it helped ease the pain that was squeezing her heart.

**I forgive you and can't wait to figure this stuff out. I love you and I hope we can be a family like we should be. I'm going to be home at my usual time [work til 7 at the shop]. See ya then! Oh, and can you plz make that awesome casserole thing I love so much? It's the least you can do *wink***

She giggled and replied before shoving her phone back in her purse and heading to the auditorium to practice for today's Glee Club.

'Alright guys, does anyone have anything to share with us today?' Mr. Shue asked as he walked in to the room, ten minutes late as always. Rachel raised her hand, again, nothing out of the ordinary.

'I have something to say to someone and as everyone is aware of, it's much easier for me in song.' She stood without any approval from her teacher and headed towards the front of the room. After a quick detour to grab Puck's guitar she sat down on the stool in the front of the room. 'This is actually a little for everyone…' Her tiny fingers began strumming the guitar and she began her performance.

**Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away**

**I missed you and things weren't the same**

**'Cause everything inside it never comes out right**

**And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**

**I'm sorry about all things I said to you**

**And I know, I can't take it back.**

She gave Finn a pleading look, trying to make it clear that she never wanted him to hurt.

**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**

**And baby, the way you make my world go round**

**And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry**

She refused to look up at these words knowing they were meant for someone other than Finn.

**This time I think, I'm to blame**

**It's harder to get through the days**

**You get older and blame turns to shame**

**'Cause everything inside it never comes out right**

**And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**

**I'm sorry about all things I said to you**

**And I know, I can't take it back**

**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**

**And baby, the way you make my world go round**

**And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry**

**Every single day, I think about how we came all this way**

**The sleepless nights and the tears you cried**

**It's never too late to make it right**

**Oh yeah**

**Sorry**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**

**I'm sorry about all things I said to you**

**And I know, I can't take it back**

**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**

**And baby, the way you make my world go round**

**And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry**

Everyone clapped as she finished, all of them curious as to what had brought on the apology. She wiped the tears off of her face and took her seat, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the group.

'That was very inspiring Rachel, I think I'm going to use that as a catalyst to the assignment. I want each of you to sing a song that relates to a vital moment in your lives, something that perhaps none of us know about or that we don't understand completely… we'll call this assignment Stripped, I want it raw and full of emotion. Now, let's call it a day, but be prepared to start performances on Monday; and Rachel, I want you to still provide a piece next week.' She nodded at Mr. Shue, gathered her things and headed towards the door; only glancing back for a moment to see that Finn had in fact followed her.

She was a bundle of nerves as she turned into the driveway of her small home. It was a three bedroom, two bath, cottage-like house on the outskirts of Lima; a remote place where their distinguishable cars wouldn't be recognized. It was painted a delicate yellow with white trim, a wrap-around porch and a big picture window in the living room. It started out as a convenience but had developed into her home, a place where she felt happy and safe. She stuck the key in the front door and turned the knob, the smell of fresh baked cookies hit her first followed closely by the sound of singing from one of the rooms in the rear of the house. She waited in the living room as Finn made his way up the walk, his eyes full of hesitation and curiosity.

'Well, this is my house…' she said shyly, he nodded but kept his lips pursed in a straight line.

'Rachel?' she heard a voice call from the back room.

'I'm here Amy, your money is on the counter.' She called back.

'Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!' The young lady responded. Finn heard her open and close a sliding glass door and assumed she left out of the back of the home.

'Follow me Finn, but please, try and be quiet if you can… not to be rude or anything.' She added in a rush as she began walking towards a back hallway. They made a left and he saw the sliding glass doors leading to a large backyard, they were in what appeared to be in the dining room of the house. They passed the dining room/kitchen area and he noticed two doors leading to bedrooms. They entered the one at the end of the hallway and he felt balance falter. His head became cloudy and breathing became difficult as he laid eyes on two white cribs, each filled with a tiny baby. The room was painted a light robin's egg blue with white details, one crib adorned with light gray and white zebra print, the other with a light gray plaid. She lifted the infant wrapped in zebra print out of the crib and her whole face lit up with happiness and pride. If Finn hadn't have been so confused he would have realized that it was the look only a mother would have. Rachel turned towards him, her head still down speaking softly to the little girl in her arms. She finally looked up and with a nervous look began her introductions.

'Finn, this is Lily Madeleine.' She walked towards him and motioned for him to open his arms. She placed her carefully in them and watched as his face softened.

'I-is she yours?' he stuttered.

'Yes, she's my little girl… and this little munchkin over here is her twin brother Ethan Elijah.'

'You have twins?' It was more disbelief than an actual question.

'Yes Finn, I had them this summer… July 27th actually. That's why I was gone after sectionals and for the first part of this year. I didn't go to camp, I just became a mommy.' She smiled at the two bundles and kissed the top of Ethan's head.

'They're beautiful Rach… who's their father?' he was afraid to ask the question because he was sure he already knew the answer.

'Noah… I got pregnant the night that you left me at the Christmas tree lot.' She replied softly, afraid of what his response would be, especially because he had her daughter in his hands. He didn't respond so she continued. 'I was barely seven months pregnant when they were born, we were lucky they were healthy.'

'Does he know about them?'

'Of course, I wouldn't keep him from his own children.'

'Is he a part of their lives?'

'We live together, all four of us… here. We have separate rooms to keep our privacy but we function as a family. I watch them when I get home from Glee and he takes over and spends time with them after he gets home from working at Burt's auto shop. Don't worry, Burt and Kurt have no idea that Noah is a father… But I have to be honest with you Finn, I love him very much. We tried to live separate lives, tried to be teenagers… but it doesn't work for us. We need each other and I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with him. I'm sorry that it took you asking me out to figure that out, and I'm sorry I've lied to everyone about my babies… I just wanted a normal life.' Her tears were back so she kept her head down and stared at all of the details in her sons face, from his unruly brown hair (his father's fault) to his soft pouty lips… he was a spitting image of his father just like Lily was a spitting image of her.

'I forgive you for keeping this a secret, for trying to live a normal life, hell, I even forgive you for living with Puck and being a family because that's what these children deserve. I don't however, forgive you for making me believe that you were in love with me this whole time. I want to… I just can't right now. In some ways this is far worse than what Quinn did to me and in some ways I feel guilty for doing this to you. I took you from Puck in a much more hurtful way than he took Quinn. So, I'm just gonna go and try and forget about everything… oh, and I won't tell anyone about your _little secrets_.'

'Finn wait… please stay for dinner at least. Noah and I can't lose you as a friend.' She begged him with her big brown eyes and watched as the fight left his eyes.

'Alright… I'll stay, but I don't like being part of such a huge lie.'

'It won't be for long. Noah's wanted to tell everyone for a long time but I've been scared. I'm done being scared Finn… I want the world to know the truth and to meet my babies.' She gave him a watery smile and he pulled her into a one armed hug. His eye caught a stack of CD's on a shelf above the matching changing table.

'Why do you have CD's in here Rach?' He asked curiously as he released her and began making his way over to them, keeping a firm grip on Lily.

'My dads bought Noah and I recording equipment so we've made quite a few… most of them are for the babies.' She answered excitedly. She put Ethan back into his crib, Finn following suit with Lily. Finn began pulling the CD's off the shelf and going through them, interested in what songs they had done. He pulled Daddy to his Lily Bug, Daddy to Little Man, Mommy to her Pretty Pretty Princess, _Mommy to her Squishy Face_, and Mommy and Daddy to their Sweethearts. Finn looked over at Rachel with a sad smile.

'Can we listen to these?'

'Of course Finn!' she said excitedly leading him out of the nursery and to the living room. There was a CD player on the entertainment center that she filled with the CD's and pressed Play.

**Daddy to his Lily Bug:**

_1) Make You Feel My Love (Original Bob Dylan/Adele)_

_2) I Loved Her First (Original Heartland)_

_3) Lullaby, Goodnight My Angel (Original Billy Joel)_

_4) My Girl (Original The Temptations)_

_5) Daddy's Little Girl (Original Michael Buble)_

_6) My Little Girl (Original Tim McGraw)_

_7) Tough Little Boys (Original by Gary Allen)_

**Daddy to Little Man:**

_1) A Father's Love (Original by George Strait)_

_2) Watching You (Original by Rodney Atkins)_

_3) He's Mine (Original by Rodney Atkins)_

_4) Anything Like Me (Original by Brad Paisley)_

_5) Father To Son (Original by Queen)_

Finn stood before the second CD ended and gave Rachel a large smile.

'He's really good and you can tell how much he loves his kids.' He said as she looked up at him with her own large smile.

'He's a great daddy.' She replied thoughtfully. 'Why don't you bring the last of the CD's into the kitchen so I can work on dinner.'

'Okay,' he replied and gathered the discs. They walked into the kitchen in silence, the atmosphere a lot less tension filled than it had before. 'What are you making?'

'I'm making a mushroom and turkey casserole, its Noah's favorite.' She said as she began unloading the refrigerator. 'I make it at least once a week, usually on Friday's after the game. He says it is the highlight of his week.' She chuckled. He returned it with a smile.

'What do you guys do after school?' he asked curiously.

'Well, the nights that we both stay home we either sit with the babies watching movies or we play games.' She shrugged. 'Sometimes we'll get a babysitter and he'll take me to Dayton to the theatre or to a museum… those are the best nights. We usually splurge for a nice dinner and take our time coming back home, it helps us feel like normal teens for a little while.'

'I'm glad he does, that sounds like a nice break from everything.'

'It is! Oh, last Friday he took me to a Neil Diamond concert! It was amazing! We went with Aviva and my daddy Hiram and I we even bought Sweet Caroline t-shirts! Mine has a giant star on the front with 'Sweet Caroline' written across the center of it, Noah's says 'Good time's never seem so good' on the front and 'Bum… bum… bum…' on the back! They even sold little one piece outfits that matched Noah's shirt so we got one for each of the kiddos.' Finn could see the excitement in her eyes and he could tell that she was relieved that she could discuss her family with someone other than her dad's or Puck's mother. She began chopping up the ingredients for the casserole while humming the song. There chit chat was interrupted by the sound of two tiny cries. Rachel's eyes lit up with a sparkle Finn had never seen before in her.

'Guess they're awake.' Finn chuckled. Rachel nodded excitedly and walked towards the back room, her trek was interrupted though when Puck walked around the corner with both babies in his arms. He had a big dopey smile on his face as he cooed at the twins.

'Here ya go Lily Bug, here's Momma.' He said gently as he placed his daughter in Rachel's arms. 'and you're stuck with me Little Man, let's go see what Momma's been up to.' He looked up from Ethan's smiling face and nodded his head at Finn.

'They're beautiful man, you and Rach have done a great job with them.' Finn said standing with his arm outstretched. Puck smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a _manly_ one armed hug.

'That means a lot dude… a lot.' Puck said proudly after Finn made his way back to his stool. 'I smell casserole!' he said excitingly after everyone settled down. Rachel beamed as she skirted around the kitchen, a pan full of food in one hand and her daughter in the other. Without a word Puck opened the oven at just the moment she needed, he closed it for her and set the timer. They seemed to work like a well-oiled machine.

'So how long have you guys been living together?' Finn asked stealing a spoonful of sauce. Puck slapped his hand with a playful glare.

'If I can't eat before it's ready, neither can you… guest or not.' Finn fell into a fit of laughter at the seriousness in Puck's face.

'Oh Noah, be nice. I'll let you have a bite too if you're good.' Rachel said with raised eyebrows and a spoon in her hand. He walked over and stuck his tongue out at her before side stepping and getting a spoonful of sauce of his own. Of course, the joke ended up being on him when he realized how hot it was and burned his tongue. 'That's what you get for being inpatient Noah.' She laughed.

'I'm sorry babe, it's just too damn good… now how in the hell do I get the feeling back in my tongue?' He stuck his tongue out like a dog causing Rachel and Finn to laugh.

'Finn, can you do me a favor?' She asked once the laughter subsided.

'Sure, what do you need?'

'Can you go get the CD labeled Cooking off the shelf?' She almost seemed shy about her request but he got up and got it without any question. He put the disc on and pressed play, surprised by the song that played through the speakers first, but it didn't compare to the shock that Puck knew all the words. All three of them grabbed cooking utensils and began dancing and singing their way around the kitchen.

Rachel began the song, her face full of attitude, her voice smooth.

**My friend the Communist**

**Holds meetings in his RV**

**I can't afford his gas**

**So I'm stuck here watching TV**

Puck took the next verse, his voice strong and masculine.

**I don't have digital**

**I don't have diddle squat**

**It's not having what you want**

**It's wanting what you've got**

All three joined in for the chorus, dancing in circles around the island in the middle of the room.

**I'm gonna soak up the sun**

**I'm gonna tell everyone**

**To lighten up**

**I'm gonna tell 'em that**

**I've got no one to blame**

**For every time I feel lame**

**I'm looking up**

**I'm gonna soak up the sun**

**I'm gonna soak up the sun**

Rachel owned the next verse, singing the words to Lily in her arms.

**I've got a crummy job**

**It don't pay near enough**

**To buy the things it takes**

**To win me some of your love**

It was Finn's turn to sing so he put as much passion in his voice as he could.

**Every time I turn around**

**I'm Looking up, you're looking down**

**Maybe something's wrong with you**

**That makes you act the way you do**

All three finished out the song together.

**I'm gonna soak up the sun**

**I'm gonna tell everyone**

**To lighten up**

**I'm gonna tell 'em that**

**I've got no one to blame**

**For every time I feel lame**

**I'm looking up**

**I'm gonna soak up the sun**

**While it's still free**

**I'm gonna soak up the sun**

**Before it goes out on me**

**Don't have no master suite**

**But I'm still the king of me**

**You have a fancy ride, but baby**

**I'm the one who has the key**

**Every time I turn around**

**I'm looking up, you're looking down**

**Maybe something's wrong with you**

**That makes you act the way you do**

**Maybe I am crazy too**

**I'm gonna soak up the sun**

**I'm gonna tell everyone**

**To lighten up**

**I'm gonna tell 'em that**

**I've got no one to blame**

**For every time I feel lame**

**I'm looking up**

**I'm gonna soak up the sun**

**I'm gonna tell everyone**

**To lighten up**

**I'm gonna tell 'em that**

**I've got no one to blame**

**For every time I feel lame**

**I'm looking up**

**I'm gonna soak up the sun**

**Got my 45 on**

**So I can rock on**

They all were out of breath as the song ended, but none could keep the smiles off their face. The timer sounded so Puck handed Ethan over to Finn and went to remove it.

'Dinner's ready.' He said with a mischievous gleam to his eyes.

'Step away from the casserole Noah! We have to feed the babies before we sit down so they'll go to sleep.' He fake pouted but went straight to work making two bottles. Finn couldn't help but stare at his best friend, the badass, measuring formula and pouring it into little bottles decorated in flowers and Tonka trucks. He threw a burping towel over Rachel's shoulder and one on his own before taking Ethan back to begin his feeding.

'Be careful dude, with these two it's like feeding time on Shark Week.' Puck said as he pointed the bottle towards Ethan's mouth. Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes.

'He's over exaggerating… it's just that sometimes it can get a bit… messy.' She clarified. Finn looked down at the babies and chuckled at what the parents meant. Lily had formula running down her little chin, soaking the front of her polka dot shirt and Ethan had formula… well, everywhere, even a little in his hair.

'How did that happen so quickly?' He asked in utter amazement.

'Beats me, one minute they're all cute and sweet drinking their formula and the next it's like Armageddon, one time I swear Lily got some in my ear.' He replied shaking his head.

'It's sad but true, one day I had it in my hair and didn't realize it until second period.' Rachel added with a smirk.

'Well, it doesn't surprise me any, have you seen how Puck eats? I swear he gets more on his clothes than he does in his mouth.' Finn joked resulting in a slap to the back of his head.

'Oh I know; he can't even drink water without spilling it.' Rachel said with a smirk.

'Like you have room to talk Rach,' he defended himself, 'one time we went out for spaghetti and I found a piece in her shoe… her shoe!'

'One time Noah… and I was pregnant, that so does not count.'

'Whatever Rachel, I've eaten with you too; remember when you got popcorn _in_ your skirt?' Finn said. He noticed Puck's body tense and realized his mistake. 'Don't worry man, nothing happened, she just stood up to get out of my car and like ten pieces fell out. It was hilarious. Kurt said that was the reason she wore such skirts… so she could steal food for later.' Puck let out a chuckle as the tension he was holding left his shoulders. Rachel turned and gave him a quick wink before wiping up the mess on Lily's face.

'Alright, these two are ready for bed.' Puck said after he and Rachel finished burping them. He took Lily from her and headed to the nursery. Finn gave her a curious glance.

'I changed them and get them ready for the day; Noah gets them ready for bed. Their babysitter bathed them this afternoon for me so that we could have time with you instead of just doing the usual baby stuff.'

'That's cool.' Finn replied and followed Puck into the nursery. He was still shocked at the sight of Puck being a dad but it warmed him to see how cute he was with them. He was pulling an argyle one piece pajama set on Lily, it was light yellow with little purple accents and pearl buttons. Finn smiled at how delicate he was handling the garment and how his face was softer than Finn had ever seen it before. He walked up beside him and Puck gave him a proud smile as he lifted her, gave her kisses all over her face and placed her into her crib. He pulled Ethan out of his and dressed him in a similar pajama set, his yellow with blue accents. Puck made goofy faces at his son until Ethan let out a loud giggle. Finn had to say it was the cutest thing he's ever seen in his life. Puck swooped him off the counter and laid him in his crib.

'Rach, it's time!' He called towards the kitchen. She came in carrying his guitar and they sat down on a big poufy seat near the cribs.

They sang together in a peaceful harmony, one that had the twins asleep before the end of the song.

**The summer days are gone too soon**

**You shoot the moon and miss completely**

**And now you're left to face the gloom**

**The empty room that once smelled sweetly**

**Of all the flowers you plucked**

**If only you knew the reason**

**Why you had to each be lonely**

**Was it just the season?**

**And now the fall is here again**

**You can't begin to give in, it's all over**

**When the snows come rolling through**

**You're rolling too with some new lover**

**Will you think of times you've told me**

**That you knew the reason**

**Why we had to each be lonely?**

**It was just the season**

**Will you think of times you've told me**

**That you knew the reason**

**Why we had to each be lonely?**

**It was just the season**

'Alright, our turn!' Puck said in an excited whisper, practically jumping off the seat and running towards the kitchen. Rachel and Finn followed behind at a leisurely pace. They entered the kitchen and saw that Puck was already setting the table and pouring each of them a glass of juice. Rachel buzzed around the room for a few minutes, finally settling when the casserole, a big bowl of salad and garlic bread were placed on the table. Puck started serving first which caused Rachel to roll her eyes. She let Finn serve next and followed once he was done. Finn was surprised to see that Puck was staring at the food intently, with his fork in one hand and a knife in the other, waiting for the okay to eat.

'Ready, set, go…' Rachel said causing Finn to laugh loudly and Puck to turn and give her a quick glare before diving into his plate. They finished dinner with a record breaking speed and practically no conversation. Finn understood exactly why Puck reacted to the casserole like a caveman… it was like heaven in his mouth. The only sounds that could be heard were the sex sounds escaping the boys with each bite. Rachel simply smiled to herself as she enjoyed her own serving, proud that her food would receive such praise. Puck stood first, still not having said a word and started clearing off the table. Finn was almost sad when he saw the casserole in Rachel's hand, headed back towards the kitchen.

'Don't worry Finn, I'll back you a lunch tomorrow.' She called over shoulder. He grinned and fist pumped, sticking his tongue out as Puck flipped him the bird.

'Uhmm, Rachel, I don't think you should take Finn a lunch tomorrow… he hasn't earned it.' The maniacal look on Puck's face almost broke him into a laughing fit but he held strong.

'What do you mean Noah?' Rachel said with a huff as she spooned some into a Tupperware container.

'I think that if he wants my casserole, he needs to earn it… Puckleberry Style.' She gave him a weird look before the realization hit her and she grew a mask similar to his. Finn became worried about his lunch.

'In this household, if one wants something that the other doesn't, we battle it out… karaoke style!' Rachel said excitedly. Finn's face took a menacing smile of his own as he stood and turned to Puck.

'You want to karaoke battle the lead singer of Glee Club?' Finn asked.

'You bet your ass!'

'Then let's up the stakes… if I win, I get two lunches worth.' Finn said cockily.

'Deal! If I win, I get the next lead in Glee Club.' Puck spat back.

'You're on!' Rachel rolled her eyes at the maturity level of the two boys but couldn't wait to find out the outcome.

'I pick the song… house rules!' Rachel said as she began setting up the Xbox.

'That's fine, I rock at everything.' Finn answered, stretching down and touching his toes like he was preparing for a heavy weight fight.

'That's what you think dude… I personally think you sound like the orgasmic wails of gay hyena sex!' Puck spat back causing Rachel to let out an actual snort before she fell into a fit of giggles. Finn feigned hurt feelings as he grabbed the play microphone.

'Oh… it's on like Donkey Kong.'

'You wish Finnessa.'

'Alright boys, we've entered the silent zone. This means that from this point to the time that song ends we need absolute silence… got it?' Both boys nodded, Finn 'zipped' his lips shut and Puck tightened his into a straight line. 'Alright, Finn, since you're new to the arena you are up first… song title: Sex On Fire. Please take your place and prepare to begin.' Finn took a stance in the middle of the living room, quite sure of himself and his skills. The Kings Of Leon song was one of his go-to shower songs and he felt secure in his delivery. Three and a half minutes and 1,987,092 points later he finished the song to silent cheers from Rachel. He gave Puck a smirk and handed him the mic. Puck lunged at him playfully, sent a wink at Rachel and took his spot in the middle of the room. It was a close battle, by the end of the song there were only a few points to be added and none of them could add fast enough to figure out who won. Of course, as the number flashed across the screen, there was not a doubt who won and the teasing began.

'You just got OWNED Hudson! Stick that in your juice box and SUCK IT!' Puck cheered, running circles around his living room.

'You got lucky Puckerman! You've played before and have more practice.'

'Actually Finn-derella, I've never done that one before, we just got this game!'

'It's true Finn, I made sure the score was even.' Rachel said with a hint of pride in her eyes, it was clear she had been helping him with his vocals. Finn glared at her then ran up and lifted her off the ground.

'Eeeek…' she shouted as the tall boy threw her over his shoulders and took off towards the kitchen.

'Drop the Baby Momma!' Puck yelled, jogging behind them.

'Not until she promises to make me lunch tomorrow.' Finn answered with an evil grin.

'That's cheating Finn! Plus, if you hadn't have man-handled me I would have made you some anyway.' She crossed her arms across her chest despite the fact that she was hanging upside down. Puck couldn't help but laugh at her in that position.

'Noah Puckerman, if you don't get me down from here, I won't make the casserole for a month!' she shouted. Puck's laughter dissolved immediately and he took off to rescue his girl. It took about ten minutes and a plate of casserole but Puck finally convinced Finn to let her go. The tall boy sat happily scooping up the food as Rachel tried to recompose herself.

'Thanks for inviting me to stay for dinner Rachel, this was a lot of fun. I think deep down I knew we were better as friends.' Finn said as he walked towards the door after his second helping was finished. Rachel beamed up at him and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

'Thanks for being so wonderful about this Finn.'

'Hey, you both are my friends, you didn't cheat on me, and technically we weren't together… I mean, I did leave you in that damn Christmas tree lot.' They both chuckled. 'So, when are you going to tell everyone? Ya know they're gonna flip shit.'

'I know, I have to talk to Noah but I think that we'll tell them this week. Do we have your support?'

'Of course, I'll stand behind you guys every step of the way.' He smiled. They shared a few more words before he slipped out the door and headed home. She stayed in the doorway for a few minutes until she felt Puck's arms wrap around her.

'What are you thinking about?' he kissed the top of her head gently.

'About us…' she replied.

'Should I be happy or scared?'

'I don't know… I hope you're happy but I don't really know what you want.' She shrugged.

'I want you.' He said simply, causing a smile to creep across her face.

'Then you'll be very happy because I want you too.' She whispered. He turned her in his arms and pulled her face to his. They kissed each other like never before… it was stronger than the times they made out in her room, more passionate too. The kiss was filled with love and understanding, of a future together and a new start to life. Rachel pulled away hesitantly but kept her eyes locked on his.

'I love you Noah… I love you, I love Lily, I love Ethan, and I never want you to think otherwise. I don't want us to be a secret anymore. I want to walk down the street with our babies in the stroller. I want to go grocery shopping with you and scold you every time you try to sneak Lucky Charms into the basket. I want to annoy everyone with pictures and stories about them getting their first teeth and taking their first steps. I want to be a mom in all aspects of my life, not just at home.' She waited for him to answer, but instead he just stared in her eyes. It spoke more than any words ever could, that was until he got down on his knee. Her breath caught and her eyes filled with tears as she prepared herself for what would happen.

'Rachel Barbra Berry, I have loved you since the day you washed grape slushy out of my hair. I love how you are passionate, eccentric in an awesome way, devoted to your… our family, full of dreams for a better future for the four of us… but most of all I love the way that when you smile it makes your eyes sparkle, and when you laugh I can't help but join in. I love the way you hold my hand when you fall asleep on the couch, and how you love to touch my legs with your cold feet. I love the way that you know every line of every musical ever made and how you insist that I watch them despite my protests. I love you Rachel and I want you to be more than my baby momma, more than my girlfriend… I want you to be mine forever, I want you to be my wife.' His eyes were glassy as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it as he looked at the ground, afraid to see her reaction if she said no. He felt her grab both of his hands and kneel in front of him. He looked up slowly to get some kind of answer.

'Noah Elijah Puckerman, I have loved you since the day you stood in front of the group and sang me Sweet Caroline. I love how you are a Noah when you're with me and will do anything to keep the three of us safe. I love how you love with every ounce of your being and how you fight daily with yourself to be a better person. I love the way that your eyes sparkle when you laugh and that you cry more than me. I love how your hands feel around mine and that you let me hold your hand when I sleep… even if I'm faking it sometimes. I love you so much Noah and I would love to be your wife.' The last statement came out in a breathy whisper as he slipped the star cut diamond on her finger. They both looked up at each other and smiled at the tears running down their cheeks.

'I do not cry more than you babe.' He said after a few seconds of silence.

'Oh you so do.' She replied with a watery chuckle. He pulled her into his lap and just held her, content on just feeling her heartbeat against his own. Of course, as many important moments are, they were interrupted by the sound of Ethan's cry. Rachel stood first and reached for his hand to help him up, knowing it would take a team to put both babies back to sleep once Lily woke up. Sure enough, as they walked into the nursery, Lily's cries grabbed their attention. Puck squeezed her hand before letting go, each one grabbing a baby and rocking them back to sleep.

_g_l_e_e_

'Noah!' Rachel called from the top of the stairs. She heard him jogging towards her and couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw him. 'What on earth?'

'Sorry babe, Lily's sick today.' He replied as he wiped the baby gunk off of his shirt.

'I'll call the school, how's Ethan? Does he seem sick?'

'A little, hopefully we caught it early enough so it doesn't get as bad as Lily's.'

'Should we take her to the doctor?' Rachel asked nervously.

'Babe, it's me you're talking to… of course I think we should take her to the doctor. I wanted to take her last week when she let out that cough.' Rachel smiled softly at him, still amazed at how protective he was over his babies.

'Alright, let me call the school and we'll go see Dr. Scott.' She replied, hopping down the stairs and towards the phone. 'Hello Ms. Johnson, this is Aviva Puckerman, Noah and Rachel will not be making it in today… they're both down with the flu. Yes ma'am, of course… alright, thank you and you have a great day as well. Bye.' She hung up the phone and grabbed her own phone out of her purse to shoot a text at Finn.

**I'll bring your casserole on Monday, Lily has a stomach bug and Ethan may be getting the same so Noah and I are taking them to see their Pediatrician. So sorry! PS… Noah proposed! Love, Rach**

She got a response back as she was placing Ethan in his car seat.

**I'm sorry to hear that [about the kiddos], keep me posted when you find out what's up! And I'm really happy for the two of you! Can't wait to wear my pimpin suit as best man! Love forever, Finn**

'Who was that?' Noah asked as he carried both carriers towards the door. Rachel flung the diaper bag over her shoulder, grabbed the keys and followed behind.

'It was Finn, I let him know that we weren't going to be at school today… and that you asked me to marry you.' She rushed the end, afraid of what his reaction would be.

'Is he going to punch me the next time he sees me?'

'No, quite the contrary, he said he's excited to be your best man.' She smiled at the happiness that flashed in his eyes. She ran up and pecked him on the cheek before opening the door to her car, grabbing Lily's carrier and put her in on the opposite side.

'Alright, we have everything we need?' Noah asked as he prepared to put the car in reverse.

'We have the diaper bag, all vaccination records, insurance information, and our wallets and such… I think we're good.' She smiled.

'You rock babe, I'm lucky I remembered to put shoes on them.' He chuckled but Rachel didn't miss the glance he made in the mirror to verify. She pat his shoulder and they headed off.

Three hours they walked out of the Pediatric Center and began their way back home.

'Noah, can we stop by the Red Box and pick up some food on the way… I'm hungry.' Rachel asked with a pout. He actually heard her stomach growl and shot her a surprised look. 'What? I told you I was hungry.' She said with a blush. He chuckled and grabbed her hand.

'Of course we can stop on the way… we have the whole day to ourselves, two babies who have been prescribed baby medicine that will no doubt put them to sleep, and it just happens to be the first official day of our engagement… we can do whatever you want.' She didn't respond to him which took him by surprise, especially when she pulled out her phone and began texting instead. A few seconds later her phone beeped and she a smile formed on her face as she read it.

**I'm so happy for you too! Of course I'll watch my grandbabies today! And don't worry, I won't tell Leroy… it'll be our little secret until you're ready… I can't wait to start planning! Now hurry and get your asses over here before I start to think what you two will be doing with all of the free time you'll have…**

Puck laughed as she finished reading it out loud to him. He turned on to Aspen Dr and drove the two blocks to the Berry house. He got out and each of them grabbed a kid and headed towards the door. As usual, Hiram met them halfway down the walk and grabbed the carrier from Rachel.

'So, I'm a little disappointed that my future son-in-law didn't ask my permission before proposing to my only daughter.' Hiram said dramatically.

'Oh can it Hiram! I asked you for permission the day that Rach told me I was going to be a father.' He said with a chuckle and an eye roll and a slap to his shoulder.

'You did?' Rachel chirped from behind them.

'Yeah babe, I did… despite the fact that you were pregnant, I knew that I was head over heels long before those lines showed up on that piece of plastic babe. It just gave me a legit excuse in your dad and daddy's eyes.' He shrugged.

'I love you Noah.' She stated simply as they entered the house.

'I love you too Rach… so much.' He replied and she giggled. Hiram made fake vomit faces as they crossed through the living room towards the Berry's nursery. Puck and Rachel kissed their babies and headed back towards the car.

'Thank you again Daddy! Just bring them by in the morning before work, Amy will be there to meet you.' Rachel said as she kissed his cheek and climbed into the car.

'Later Hiram, call me if you need anything.' Puck said shaking his future father-in-law's hand and getting into the driver's seat.

'Please don't defile my daughter!' Hiram yelled as they started to pull out of the driveway.

'Too late for that Hiram! Now go check on our babies!' Noah yelled back through the open window. Rachel swatted him and Hiram flipped him the bird before laughing and walking back inside. 'So, what's the plan babe?'

'Oh, I have a few ideas.' She said with a glint in her eye. Puck let out a growl and peeled out of the driveway causing Rachel to giggle. They made it to their little house in record time and he carried her bridal style across the threshold and through the house to her room. He tossed her on the bed gently and kicked the door shut to the room.

Three hours and a hot shower later the couple walked out of the bedroom lazily, hand in hand, Puck in his baggy sweatpants, Rachel in nothing but Puck's jersey. She walked over to the kitchen and began heating up leftovers, humming Sweet Caroline as she set the microwave. A knock on their door startled them both and brought them out of their love haze. Puck went for the door, being the most dressed of the two.

'Hey Puck!' Finn said happily.

'Uh, hey man… what brings you by?' Puck said awkwardly hoping Rachel would hear him and stay hidden.

'I came by to check on the kids, Rach said they were sick.'

'Yeah… they're with Hiram for the day. The doc gave them some stomach medicine and they conked out.'

'That's cool, I'm glad, oh and I also wanted to bring you guys this engagement present.' The clueless boy said with a huge smile.

'Thanks man, we appreciate it. Listen, Rach is—'

'Who is it Noah?' She called from the kitchen, interrupting him and making it impossible for him to lie about her whereabouts. Finn pushed his way inside and headed towards her voice. Before Puck could stop him or warn Rachel, they met at the entrance of the kitchen. Rachel flushed beet red and ran towards the bedroom trying to keep herself hidden. Finn ducked his head and slapped his hand over his eyes.

'I'm so sorry dude… I had no idea… my bad man… I'll just go.' He rambled as he took off towards his truck. Puck didn't stop him but knew he'd have to text him later and let him know that it was an honest mistake and that he knew he didn't mean anything by it. Rachel was going to be a different story. He walked in to the bedroom and found her curled on her bed, wrapped in her pink robe.

'I'm so embarrassed Noah.' She whispered.

'It's okay babe, it was my fault… I just didn't have time to warn either of you or I would have.' He said pulling her to him.

'But Finn saw me… he saw me practically naked.'

'Nah babe, he covered his eyes right away, I'm sure he didn't see anything.' He replied softly, running his hand through her hair. 'Come on; let's go get some food in that tiny body of yours.' She nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled the robe off her gently and pulled her body close to his as they resumed what they were doing.

The weekend flew by quickly and before they knew it, their alarm clock was blaring to the sound of Rain On My Parade. Rachel slid her body over the top of Puck's and kissed his face until he groaned and rolled over taking her with him.

'Noah!' she shrieked as he pinned her beneath him, nestling his head back into his pillow.

'Shhhh babe, ten more minutes.' He mumbled.

'Noah Elijah Puckerman if you do not get off me right now, you will not have me in this position again for a month!' That got his attention quick so he lifted himself up enough for her to crawl out from under him. As soon as her body was free he fell back down and pulled the comforter over his head. Rachel skipped to the bathroom and started her shower before coming back to make sure he was up. His quiet snore made it clear that he had fallen straight back to sleep.

'Noah, you need to get up right now. We have to get the babies ready because they're going to school with us today.' She said excitedly pulling the covers off of him.

'I'm up.' He said, his head shooting up. She chuckled at the fact that his eyes were still shut and there was a deep pillow mark across his cheek; his Mohawk was a disaster, almost every hair on his head pointed in a different direction.

'If you want to look halfway decent you better crawl out of bed right now because if you show up like that you're gonna lose all of your street cred babe.' She joked and headed back into the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes like a child and forced his eyes open slowly. They had moved all of his things into Rachel's room over the weekend and he still wasn't used to the large windows that emitted way too much sunlight at seven in the morning.

'We really need some fucking curtains.' He grumbled as he pulled a pair of sweats on and walked his way to the nursery. His babies were like a shot of espresso, just one look at them and he forgot all about the sleep he didn't get. Their eyes were wide open and searching as he walked in and a smile graced his face when he saw theirs form grins of their own.

'Well good morning my little angels, looks like you two slept pretty good huh…' he said in a sweet voice to them. They both cooed in response and reached towards him. 'Who wants to get ready first; my little Prince or the Princess? I think Lily needs changing first.' He grimaced at the smell coming from his tiny little girl. He changed her diaper as quickly as his hands would allow and dressed her in an outfit he had bought on his own when he went to Cleveland to visit his Nana Connie. It was a black onesie with lyrics from a Taylor Swift song in a light pink cursive _– You are the best thing that's ever been mine_, with little music notes and hearts surrounding it. He paired it with a light pink cardigan, a pink and black plaid skirt, a pair of pink and black argyle knee socks and black Mary Jane's. He couldn't help but chuckle as he gave his daughter a once over and finished the outfit with a little black headband… she most definitely was her mother's daughter. It was Ethan's turn next. Puck placed him on the changing table and went straight to work. He had bought Ethan a similar outfit on the trip so he decided to dress him in it, it was a black onesie, just like his sisters but his said '_Baby, baby, baby, ohhh'_ in light blue font and light blue stars. He slipped on a pair of jeans, a green jacket that matched the one he owned and a pair of black chucks. He used his hands form Ethan's hair into a Mohawk and finished him off with a kiss on the forehead. 'Alright my little badasses, you're all set; time for daddy to go get his sexy on.' He laid Ethan next to Lily in her crib and headed back to his room. 'Ya gotta go see the twins babe! They look awesome!' he said proudly while Rachel pulled her skirt over her hips. She gave him a quick smile as he shut the bathroom door to take his shower and couldn't help but stand and listen as he started singing Jeremiah Was A Bullfrog, no doubt using the shampoo bottle as a microphone. It gave her a sense of calm to hear him so happy, it reassured her that their decision to be a family was nothing but wonderful. Rachel finally finished dressing and decided to go see what Puck had meant about the clothing he had picked for their kids. She had let him dress them before and regretted it immediately but today was different. She loved his choices today and couldn't wait to show them to the world.

It took another hour for the whole Puckerman gang to finally leave the house. Luckily Rachel had called Mr. Shue the day before and explained that there was some big news and that the two might be late. The teacher had seemed hesitant but finally agreed that he'd let it slide. Hiram had then called the school and explained that they'd be missing all of their classes again that day but would definitely be back to their regular schedule by Tuesday. Puck grabbed Lily's carrier from the back of their Honda while Rachel grabbed Ethan's. She handed him to Puck, grabbed the diaper bag and the four walked through the auditorium doors, deciding to take the back way to the music room. They could hear voices and laughter floating through the hallway as they neared the classroom. They each took a deep breath, shared a quick look and walked through the door.

'What the hell?' Santana was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the room at their entrance.

'Let me see those cuties!' Finn said excitedly, taking Ethan's carrier from Puck and removing him from his seat.

'Oh my Gaga, that… that _thing_ is a mini Puck.' Kurt stammered.

'Just wait til you meet his twin sister.' Puck said proudly taking Lily from her car seat, ignoring the rude comment. He held Lily up with a proud smile that dropped as soon as Quinn opened her mouth

'Eew; its Rachel.' Quinn said rudely. Rachel looked down at the floor sadly at the harsh words, hurt that someone would say that about her daughter.

'Whoa now Queen Bitch, that's our daughter you're talking about and don't you think for a second you can say shit like that about my family.' Puck said angrily.

'Yeah Quinn, that's really messed up!' Finn said turning and giving her a death glare.

'Hold up, I'm pretty sure we're in the Twilight Zone… Puck and Rachel have kids together?' Artie said loudly to himself.

'You're not in the Twilight Zone there Wheels, it's true. Rachel and I are the proud parentals of these two little people and damn proud of it.' Puck replied, fake lunging at Quinn who just rolled her eyes.

'How did this happen?' Mr. Shue asked curiously. Rachel recovered from Quinn's comment and answered him.

'Well Mr. Shue, when two people really love each other…'

'Oh I'm gonna vomit.' Quinn added mimicking the act.

'I'm seriously going to have to stick my head in a vat of acid to recover from all of this.' Santana added.

'I'm pretty sure I'm scarred.' Kurt chimed in.

'Noah, this isn't how this was supposed to happen.' Rachel whispered and he could tell she was on the brink of an anxiety attack.

'Everybody hold the fuck up! Ya'll are stressing my girl out and that is so not kosher. We've been keeping our babies a secret this whole time because Rachel was scared of your reactions and now you're proving her right. Get the fuck over it and start telling us how cute our fucking kids are!' As soon as he finished, Lily started to fuss in his arms, followed quickly by Ethan in Finn's. Finn handed him to Rachel quickly and the group watched as the two teenagers they had always seen as immature morphed into parents, each of them quickly soothing their children with soothing words and soft faces.

'I'm sorry we reacted so poorly, but you can't blame us for being surprised. This is kind of a big deal.' Mike said once the babies were calm.

'We know, and I'm sorry I freaked out just now… I expected you guys to be shocked, just not so… so mean.' Tears started to fall down her face as she continued to stare down at her feet. Puck walked over, took Ethan from her arms, handed both babies to Finn and walked back to hold her against him. He rubbed her back soothingly as she cried, leaving a large wet spot on his shirt.

'You wanna go home?' He whispered softly and felt her nod against him. 'Alright babe, go get in the car and I'll get the kiddos.'

'K.' She whispered, wiped the tears from her face and headed out of the door. Puck stood and watched her go before turning back towards the group.

'Is she okay?' Mercedes asked once she could tell Rachel was out of hearing range.

'No.' he replied coldly. 'You guys make me sick.' Finn stood and began helping put the babies back into their carriers.

'What's sick as that the two of you have procreated, like really… both of you should have been sterilized years ago. Those little trolls should not exist; it's definitely the Devil's work.' Quinn said with her usual bitchy smirk.

'Say what you want about Rachel and I, but DO NOT talk like that about our children. They are innocent and have done nothing to warrant this. They are beautiful and perfect and you have no right to terrible things like that!'

'Whatever Puck, don't get your panties in a twist! It's not our fault that you two spawned such ugly creatures.' Santana said in Queen's defense. Puck couldn't hide the glassiness in his eyes as he finished buckling Lily's seat. He lifted both carriers and left without another word.

'You guys are horrible people.' Finn finally stated.

'Whatever Finn, go run after your boyfriend there and make sure they don't come back because I got to gets that image out of my head.' Santana ordered as she filed her nails.

'How could you let them treat Rachel and Puck like that Mr. Shue?' Finn asked in disgust as he headed towards the door.

'What?' The teacher asked, obviously lost in his own train of thought.

'Did you not just see what happened?' Finn's eyes were wide with shock as he shook his head. 'This is unbelievable! Puck and Rachel just got insulted so badly they had to leave the damn school! They were told their children should have never been born and were ugly Devil children and you sat here and ignored the whole damn thing!'

'I'm so sorry!' Mr. Shue said standing quickly and walking over to the group. 'Is this true guys?'

'Yeah it's true! They were terrible!' Mike said angrily, standing up and heading towards Finn. 'Let's go, we need to show them that there at least a couple of us who actually care about them.'

'Wait, don't leave yet. Now, what in the hell were you guys thinking?'

'Oh please Mr. Shue, we just stated out loud what everyone was thinking in their minds. They had sex out of wedlock and God has decided to punish them by forcing them to be parents at 16. They are a disgrace to this school, a disgrace to Glee Club, and the simple sight of them and their gremlins literally hurts my eyes.' Quinn answered.

'That's disgusting Quinn, if you truly feel that way about your fellow glee clubbers than feel free to get out of this classroom, that includes all of you. They are a part of this team and I cannot believe you all would show them that level of disrespect. They didn't have to trust you guys with this information but they did, they thought their friends would support them and their lifestyle. So please, anyone who plans on continuing with this immature, vile behavior, please feel free to quit right now.'

'I'm not letting them run us Cheerio's out of Glee; we need it for our resumes for school.' The blonde replied icily.

'Then you're suspended for two weeks. I expect your assignments to be sent to me via email but please do not step foot in this classroom until that two weeks has ended. If you need sheet music you can meet me in my office.' As he finished he pointed at the door and stared until she gathered her things and left. 'Anyone else want to join her?' No one said a word so he decided to move on. 'Alright, who has a performance ready?'

'Listen Mr. Shue, we appreciate you suspending Quinn but Finn and I are still going to go find Puck and Rachel and make sure they're okay.' Mike said as Kurt and Mercedes rose their hands to perform.

'Fine, but be ready to perform yours tomorrow.' They both rolled their eyes but headed out of the room anyway.

'Wait!' they heard as they were halfway down the hallway. They turned to see the new guy Sam running towards them. 'I think that was really messed up and I want to come with you guys.'

'Alright man, let's go.'

Puck laid the babies down, each one in their own Johnny Jumper and joined Rachel on the couch. She curled into him immediately and they sat in silence, both too upset to talk about it.

'I don't w-want to go back Noah.' Rachel sobbed. He grimaced at the amount of sadness in her voice but couldn't blame her in the least.

'We don't have to babe, we can get our GED's, the test is next week and we'll apply to some schools in New York.'

'Do you think they'll let us in to a good school with just our GED's?'

'We'll just write some kick ass entrance letters and hope for the best… maybe the fact that we're a stable family that managed to pass our tests as beginning Juniors might help.' He shrugged. He felt her nod against him and they settled back into the silence. After a few minutes it was Puck's turn to break the silence.

'I'm sorry baby.'

'What for Noah?'

'For this, for your life becoming so difficult.'

'It's not your fault!' she shouted angrily. 'I love you and those babies more than I've loved anything before, please do not be sorry for that! I wouldn't trade any of it for the world!' Her loud voice caused Ethan to begin fussing so Puck stood quickly and picked him up.

'Shhhh, son it's okay…' he said trying to soothe the infant. It didn't take long before Ethan was fast asleep in his arms. Rachel got up and picked up Lily who was still bright eyed and wide awake.

'Lily bug I have a secret for you.' She staged whispered while smiling at her happy baby. 'Your dad is the best daddy in the whole world and he loves you and your brother so much. I think he worries sometimes that maybe we're too young to be a mommy and a daddy but you know what? I don't think we are… I think that you guys came at the perfect time and that you guys came so early so that we can have a big family! Think about it, you and Ethan would be the top dogs around here while your little brothers and sisters run around chasing after the family dog while your daddy and I are off sneaking smooches… what do you think? I think I want you guys more than I want a stage and I think that you guys should grow up in the same town as me and your daddy… we can go to Temple together, wreak havoc at all of Lima's social gatherings, be the stars of every performance and sporting event in town! The Puckerman's could rule Lima! What do you think Lily? Think that's a good plan? Oh! And maybe your daddy and I could become teachers at McKinley; I could take over the Glee Club and daddy could coach the football team… bet they'd actually win. It would be wonderful Lily.' She lifted Lily and kissed her belly until the tiny girl let out a little giggle. When Rachel looked up, Puck was staring at her with an undefinable look on his face. 'What Noah?'

'Did you mean that?'

'Of course I meant that Noah.' She stated simply. He carried Ethan in his arms and sat next to her on the couch. 'Think about it… if we got our GED's this semester, started courses at the Lima branch of OSU towards degrees in Education and within four or five years… maybe more depending on what exactly we decide to do… we could be teaching at McKinley.' She said excitedly. 'We'd be ahead by a year and a half!'

'What about New York City?'

'To be honest I hadn't even thought about New York in weeks. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but I don't want to raise my babies there. I want them to grow up surrounded by the people we love and in an environment we can control.'

'So does that mean you don't want to be a Broadway star anymore?'

'Not really Noah… I have found that the look my children give me when I walk into the nursery in the morning is more rewarding than any of the standing ovations I've received on stage or any of the awards I've won for those performances. They only fill me up to a certain point… but the look in Ethan and Lily's eyes makes my world spin. It makes me feel so complete and warm and… and happy. I can't explain it Noah but I just want to be with you and our children.'

'And how many children is that?'

She blushed a little before answering, 'As many as you'll let me have.'

'Babe, you can have a million of them if that's what makes you happy… and as long as I'm their dad.' He smiled.

'Of course you'll be their dad Noah, you will be my husband after all… of course, that's under the assumption that Brad Pitt never comes to Lima.' She joked, nudging his shoulder. He scoffed and pretended to be offended, then a sneaky smirk graced his lips and Rachel braced herself for a comeback.

'You think Brad and Angelina do that whole Swingers thing? Cause I'd be down for a little Tomb Raider action.' He said with a loud laugh. She joined him.

'Sounds like a plan Noah, we'll never have children with anyone else unless it's Angelina and Brad.' She stuck her hand out to make a pact.

'Deal babe.' He said with a smirk. 'Oh shit! I almost forgot! Ya know how Ms. Abraham from Temple owns Rosarita's Roadhouse?'

'Yeah, that old country bar off 75?'

'Yep,' he said emphasizing the 'p', 'well, she told my Ma that she's looking for a band to play Monday through Thursday nights… I was thinking that maybe we could try it out.' He shrugged.

'That would be great! We would have all day with the girls to play, we would have plenty of time to practice then we could go sing for a few hours, come home and relax! You wouldn't have to work for Burt anymore if you didn't want to or you could just work on the weekends or something… and maybe I can pick up a few singing lessons, a lot of the girls at Temple have been bugging me about it! It would be great!' she seemed so excited about the idea that he picked up the phone immediately. Despite the fact that they were 16, Ms. Abraham was just happy to have such great talent willing to perform at her run down bar. They set up a meeting that afternoon to play a song for her… just so that she could say they had an audition.

Within the hour their pajamas were back on and all four were cuddled cozily on the couch preparing to watch a marathon of Supernatural on Netflix (well, Rachel and Puck were… the babies had fallen fast asleep in their arms before the popcorn had even finished popping). A knocking on the door caused Puck to groan as he stood to go answer it. They were both surprised to see Finn, Mike, and Sam standing in their doorway, each with a wrapped gift in hand.

'What are you guys doing here?' he asked curiously.

'We came to make sure you guys were okay and to let you know that we have your backs.' Mike said shoving the gift he held into Puck's hands.'

'Uh, thanks… you guys wanna come in?'

'Nah, we gotta get back to school, just text me after you open this present because it's pretty cool and I think you guys are gonna get a kick out of it.' Sam said happily.

'Will do man, will do. Listen, we really appreciate it. You guys are good guys and we really appreciate all this.' Puck said running his hand over the back of his head. 'You guys should come for dinner or something tomorrow night.'

'Are you asking me on a date Puckerman?' Mike asked, his voice full of humor.

'I'll make the casserole!' Rachel called from her spot on the couch.

'We'll be here!' Finn said excitedly. Mike and Sam looked at him oddly so he clarified. 'I kid you not, that casserole is from the Gods… I mean it's better than a blo—'

'Finn! Just say it's good, no need to go into such crude details!' Rachel yelled causing the boys to laugh.

'I was gonna say Blow Pop Rach but now we all know where your mind is; been hanging around Puckerman too long!' Finn joked. They heard a knocking on the window so they all turned to see Rachel flipping them the bird over the back of the couch. They all laughed and headed back towards Finn's car.

'Oh!' Finn called over his shoulder, 'The Ice Queen is suspended from Glee for two weeks!' The three boys fist pumped as they climbed in the car. Puck shook his head at them and walked back inside carrying the three gifts.

'Here babe, open them.' He said tossing them next to her. She smiled wide and handed Lily over to him. She unwrapped them eagerly, Finn's first. It was a set of onsies that said 'Don't laugh but he's my dad!' which caused them both to laugh. Mike's was next and it surprised them both how thoughtful it was, there were two bears from Build-A-Bear, one was gray corduroy with a blue ribbon and E.E.P in scripted embroidery on its foot, the other was pink chenille with white polka dots and L.M.P in scripted embroidery on its foot. They were beautiful and made Rachel tear up. The last on they opened was from Sam, it was a red jersey onesie with the number 20 written on the back and a pink one with the number 20 written in rhinestones. Puck's smile was wide but a little sad as they both realized that the twins would never wear it to their dad's football game. Rachel leaned her head against him and they sit in silence again, thinking about how one conversation has completely changed the path they once saw their life on.

They only made it through an episode and a half of Supernatural before they had to get up and get ready to meet Ms. Abraham. They decided to do Need You Now because it was truly the only country duet the two knew and they figured that would be the main genre they would be performing. Rachel threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a red and white polka dot blouse while Puck through on a pair of his 'nice' jeans and his button up black shirt from the performance they did with April Rhodes. Amy arrived on time as always and the teens headed out.

'Puck and Rachel; how nice to see the two of you!' Ms. Abraham said as they entered the empty bar.

'It's very nice to see you Ms. Abraham and thank you so much for giving us this opportunity.' Rachel said graciously. The older woman waved her hand and shook her head as she finished putting away a few of the glasses she had just washed.

'Please, don't call me Ms. Abraham, it makes me sound ancient. Call me Jessica please!' They all chuckled but agreed. 'Now, Aviva showed me a video from one of your competitions so I know you guys are good but I want to hear how the two of you sound together… my patrons like a solid, heartfelt sound so of course I'll be keeping that in mind; not that I have any doubt in the two of you.' She added with a wink. Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and they headed to the stage. It was a song that the two sang on a regular basis so it felt completely natural as Puck strummed his guitar and the two lost themselves in the music.

'Oh my word, you guys were amazing, I'm begging you to be my act! I'll even throw in Saturdays too!' Jessica said excitedly, clapping her hands together and bouncing on her heels.

'We'll take it!' Puck said with a huge smile.

'Perfect! Now, what will the two of you need for the performances; amps, mics, wardrobes?'

'Well, all we have is the guitar, our wardrobe from Glee Club and our lungs.' Rachel answered.

'I'll take care of the rest then, no worries!'

'Thanks Jessica, this is a wonderful opportunity for the two of us.' Puck stated shaking her hand.

'Anything for the two of you, now I do have one condition… you better bring those darling babies of yours to Temple this weekend so I can pinch their cheeks.' She chuckled.

'Deal!' Rachel said excitedly as they walked towards the door.

'I am a little disappointed in you both though.' Jessica added as they opened the door to leave. They turned back, both looking slightly nervous. 'You didn't ask me how much I was willing to fork over.' They both breathed a sigh of relief. 'How does $500 a week sound… for each?' They both opened and shut their mouths multiple times before either could actually form words.

'$1000 a week?' Puck finally stated.

'Yes sir, think that's enough for your services? I mean, it is five nights a week…'

'Oh that's more than sufficient.' Rachel responded excitedly.

'Good, now you kids get out of here before I make you get back up on stage!'

They left in high spirits, excited to get home and celebrate. Unfortunately they had a couple of stops to make along the way that may or may not go well.

'Dad, Daddy! Come downstairs please, we have to talk!' Rachel called as they entered the Berry house. Hiram and Leroy made their way down, both in jeans and t-shirts.

'Hey baby girl and Mohawk dude, what can we do for you? Leroy said jokingly as he hugged each one and plopped down on his couch.

'We have to tell you something.' Rachel said staring at her hands.

'Wait, are we going to have to kill someone; because if that's the case we prefer the least amount of information possible, the name and location of the target should be sufficient.' Hiram teased taking the spot next to Leroy. Puck chuckled then grimaced as Rachel's hand hit his chest.

'No daddy, no killing is necessary.'

'Actually babe, killing might take care of a few issues we have.' Puck said thoughtfully.

'Noah! Please be serious right now, this is not the time for jokes about homicide, it might give them ideas.' Rachel scolded.

This made Leroy and Hiram pay attention. Leroy leaned over and turned off the TV as Hiram sat up straight and put his glasses on.

'Now you have our attention; what do you have to say that will make us question your time on this earth?'

'Noah and I are dropping out of high school today, we have already signed up for the GED tests, we'll be starting at OSU Lima next semester, and both of us plan on becoming teachers at McKinley.' She said as quickly as she could. Hiram removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose while Leroy stared silently at his hands. 'I know that you guys are disappointed but I want what is best for our children and I think that's raising them here. I want a bunch more babies and I want to start our lives now. Plus we took the twins to school this morning and everyone was really mean and said terrible things about them and I realized that I don't want to be around them anymore.'

'What did they say honey?' Leroy asked.

'Th-they pretended to throw up and said that they'd have to stick their heads in vats of acid to erase the image of us as a family.' Puck wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

'What did your teacher say?' Hiram asked in shock.

'He said 'How did this happen?' Puck spat.

'You both have our blessing, you have been put through enough at that school and I'm not going to make you suffer through it anymore. Nothing you have said sounds like giving up which was my one rule for your future. I'll be making a special trip to the school with you when we withdraw you from McKinley.'

'Thank you Hiram.' Puck said standing and giving him a huge hug.

'It's no problem son, you just make sure that the two of you ace the hell out of those test so that McKinley can get educators worth a shit.' Puck smiled and nodded as he sat back down next to Rachel.

'We just need to go tell my Ma then we'll be headed to the school.' He said giving Rachel another kiss. They stood, said their goodbyes and headed towards _Mama Bear's_ house [as Aviva so aptly named it].

'Ma, Rachel and I are dropping out of school today to get our GED's!' Puck yelled through the house resulting in another swat from Rachel.

'Excuse me?' Aviva said with narrowed eyes as she walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.

'Sorry Noah is such an ass Aviva. We can explain…' she continued to explain everything as she had to her fathers and surprisingly received another vow of approval. They got back into their car, this time with Aviva right behind them and headed towards the school. The Berry house was much closer to the school than Aviva's so Hiram and Leroy beat them their after they received the call from Rachel. They looked like a dysfunctional force to be reckoned with as they entered the office of McKinley High.

'What can I do for you? I didn't know Mr. Puckerman was on suspension again; I'll just go gather his work.' The receptionist said causing Puck to snicker and receive another hit to the gut, this time from Aviva and Hiram simultaneously.

'Actually Miss Johnson, Noah and I are going to get our GED's so we'd like to withdraw our enrollment here at McKinley.' No one could deny the look of pure judgment that swept over her face but she pulled out the necessary documentation and began the process.

'You both will need to go get signatures from all of your teacher so please try and not be disruptive.' She stated coldly.

'That won't be a problem.' Rachel returned with a similar tone. They headed out of the office and began their track, luckily they both had the same teachers for the majority of their classes so it made the process relatively quick. They saved Mr. Shue for last and entered right at the start of seventh hour Glee rehearsal.

'Puck, Rachel, I'm so glad you guys came back! I was just telling the group about the new assignment for the week.' He said cheerily.

'Actually Mr. Shuester, we have come to have you sign these forms for us.' Rachel stated nonchalantly, trying not to look up at the group. Mr. Shue glanced curiously over the papers but it was clear when the realization hit.

'You guys are dropping out?'

'Yeah, we figure we could get a head start on our futures in a way that wouldn't make Rachel cry on a regular basis.' Puck answered with a glare. Mr. Shue gave him a look of confusion that made it evident he was oblivious to the happenings of his school. 'You've got to be freaking kidding me! You really are that stupid aren't you?'

'Puck, calm down and let me handle this.' Hiram said pulling the boy back. 'William Shuester, I'm Hiram Berry, Rachel's father. My daughter has made it clear time and time again that there is a huge disconnect between the students and the staff which you have just proved accurate. My daughter was slushied every day of her freshman year –'

'You do know who threw those drinks in her face don't you?' Santana interrupted.

'Yes, I do… that man that's standing there holding her hand, he was the one. But guess what happened? He got to know her and realized that though she has big dreams and may talk more than necessary she's a smart, funny girl who has a heart of gold. He realized that her eccentricities made her special and her heart made her understanding and excepting of everyone. Now, I'm pretty sure you're Santana if my memory serves me right… if that's so, I remember when you were an awkward kid with a space between her teeth and an obsession with the band N*Sync… you were the girl who came crying to us after school every day because the 'popular' girls used to treat you like shit. Rachel would comfort you and tell you that you were worth it and if I remember correctly, she's the one who suggested you join the cheerleading team in middle school. She also helped you with a 'little problem' you had freshman year when you were afraid to tell anyone else. It's pretty funny how the tables turn isn't it? It's funny that after all those years of friendship, you are the first one to turn on her. But, that's beside the point… Mr. Shuester, my daughter was slushied daily, belittled by the majority of these very students, and you turned a blind eye. Please stop trying to prove to be something you're not and sign those documents so we can get the hell out of here.' Mr. Shuester and Santana wore a similar look of embarrassment and shame as Hiram ended his rant. The rest of the kids were just in shock. Their teacher signed the documents in silence and passed them back to Rachel without another word.

'Thank you and we wish you luck at all of your future competitions.' Rachel said with a smirk, turned on her heel and headed out the door. Puck had a different approach.

'She may be nice but all I have to say to you all is—' Leroy's hand clamped over his mouth before the words could escape it.

'Let's go kid, no need to make this situation any more awkward.' Everyone heard Puck grumble but the family walked out without any more incidents.

'What the hell Leroy? I finally had my chance to tell them what I really thought and you totally ruined it.' Puck said grumpily as they sat around a table at Breadstix.

'Oh shut it Mohawk boy, I knew what you had to say and I saved everyone from that hour long rant. You don't realize it but you've picked up a few of Rachel's traits, one of them being her uncanny ability to go on for hours and hours about jack shit.' Leroy replied with a chuckle. Rachel's face turned red and Hiram had to hide his laughter behind his napkin. Puck looked at each of them with shocked eyes, begging at least one of them to deny it.

'I'm sorry Noah, it is true. Last night you went on a ten minute rant about how your new socks are fuzzy.'

'Well yeah, I don't like fuzzy socks! When I walk on our carpet I build static electricity then shock myself 50 million times, it sucks.' He pouted.

'I know Noah, I understand the pain you're going through right now.' Rachel said in a serious tone as she tried to keep her laughter from escaping.

'Whatever…' he mumbled and shoved a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

They all resumed normal conversation after the joke on Puck ended and they all ended up having a nice dinner together. Afterwards they all went their separate ways, Puck and Rachel anxious to get home to the twins.

'How's my baby boy?' Rachel said nestling her face with Ethan's and he cooed in response. 'Oh Noah! Will you watch the babies so I can go get a haircut?' She asked excitedly as he walked through the entrance balancing Lily in one arm and two bottles in the other. He passed one off to Rachel before sitting Indian Style on the floor facing her.

'Of course babe, who are you gonna have cut it?'

'I'm thinking I may go to that lady who did it last time.' He nodded and looked back down at his feeding daughter. 'Would you be opposed to a dramatic change?'

'How dramatic? I mean, my hair kinda takes the cake in that department… you don't plan on getting a Mohawk do you?' He asked with a chuckle.

'No Noah, no Mohawk, I was thinking about going shorter though.' She bit her lower lip in a way that always drove him crazy… in a good way.

'Oh, alright then.' He gave her a lopsided smirk before getting up off the floor and heading over to give her a kiss. He took a full and sleepy Ethan from her arms and put them down in the nursery. When he came out Rachel had her shoes on and purse slung over her shoulder. 'That was quick.'

'I want to do this before I get too comfortable and don't want to leave the couch.' She said honestly. 'I'll be back soon.' She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a long deep kiss before spinning around and walking out of the house. It took Puck a few seconds after the door shut to think again and lay down on the couch for a quick nap; ya gotta get sleep when you can with two infants.

Rachel drove straight to the little boutique around the corner from McKinley, well, after a quick stop at Starbuck's on the way. The haircut only took about thirty minutes so she decided to treat herself to a quick pedicure as well. With her new hairdo, a fresh coat of sparkly red on her toes (called Ruby Red Slippers to satisfy her Wicked obsession) she headed to Forever 21 to add to her wardrobe. It had taken her the full two months since the twins birth to reach her size two fisique but she had done it and Puck had promised her that he would treat her to a few new items when she did; so here she was, going through the racks at Forever 21, looking for just the right choices. The first thing she found that she had to have was a pretty sheer lace blouse in a cream color with an adorable collar and three pearl buttons. She found a matching pair of fitted skinny jeans to match and decided that she needed the perfect pair of shoes to complete the outfit; a pair of blush ankle strap flats fit the bill and she couldn't help but smile at her choices… Kurt would have been proud. She pushed that thought from the back of her mind, pulled out her wallet and searched for her debit card. It seemed luck was on her side as she stumbled across a Forever 21 gift card she had tucked in a hidden zipper; she remembered receiving it from her father's at her baby shower but had dismissed it due to her emotional state about her weight at the time. She smiled wide, left the register and decided to put the $500 to good use.

She honked her horn when she pulled into the driveway and was surprised when Puck never opened the door. Rachel slung her purse around her torso, loaded all twenty bags she had on her arms and kicked the car door shut. It took five minutes to get the door unlocked and finally enter her house.

'Noah, wake up sleepy head.' She said gently when she found him curled up on the couch using one of Lily's blankets as a cover. He mumbled a little before fully waking up and realizing he had slept the entire length of her trip.

'Sorry babe.' He said hoarsely, rubbing his eyes like a child.

'It's okay, I just got home. The twins are still asleep, I'm assuming they won't wake up again for a few hours.' She kissed his forehead before getting up and grabbing her bags to take them to their room.

'Wow babe, I let you go for a few hours and you buy all of Lima.' He said with a laugh when he saw her dragging the bags towards the hallway. She gave him a fake glare and continued on her way. 'Let me see what you got.' Puck said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 'Oh, and love the hair babe.'

'I'm glad!' It was shorter than she'd ever had it before, her wavy layers falling gently at her jaw line. 'I'll show you your new clothes first!'

'My new clothes?'

'Yeah! I found the gift card my daddies gave me for my baby shower so I used it and used the 'Rachel's New Rocking Bod' savings for you! We both needed a little pick me up and we have our new gig at the bar… figured we could have some new clothes.' She shrugged and pulled two bags over. She began throwing plaid shirts, dark washed jeans, and even a couple pairs of shoes at him.

'Damn babe, how much did you spend on me?'

'Oh please Noah, I got all of that at Rue 21 for like $200 and it should last you until the twins graduate from high school.' She joked and he stuck his tongue out at her. 'But I did buy something special for you.' He noticed the glint in her eye and the slight blush that crossed her cheeks and new it would be a good surprise. Sure enough she pulled a black ruffled lingerie set that had him drooling in seconds.

'When do I get to see you in that?' He asked against her neck, his voice gravely with want. Of course the Fates were working against him and as soon as she began to describe in detail when and what they'd be doing… the doorbell rang. 'Nooooo…' he said dramatically and Rachel pushed him towards the door. He was set on letting whoever it was have it as he swung the door open but was rendered speechless when he saw it was Santana. 'What the hell?'

'Nice to see you too Puckerman, where's ma- Rachel?'

'Inside, not that you're going anywhere near her.' He replied with as much malice as he could.

'Listen, I get it, I was a total bitch but I need to explain myself to Rachel and I actually intend on asking for forgiveness, so please be the bitch I know you are and go get her.' He didn't move but Rachel had heard the whole thing and snuck up behind him.

'It's okay Noah, let her in… we can kick her out if she causes any trouble.' He did as he was told and moved out of the way though he was quite reluctant. 'You're here to ask for my forgiveness?'

'Yeah,' she began as she flopped down on the sofa, 'so here's the thing; last year I was a total hooker, I slept with a ton of people and it caught up to me, Matt and I were starting to get serious but I found out I was pregnant… Matt dumped my ass, not like I could blame him, and I was on my own. I decided that I would keep it and went to like four doctor's appointment; but one day I fell from a pyramid and lost her.'

'Her?' Rachel asked sympathetically. They both watched as Santana's eyes became glassy and suddenly she was a sobbing mess, staining the front of Rachel's shirt. Rachel rubbed her back, her own tears springing to her eyes. It took a few minutes but the Latina finally gathered herself and continued.

'Yeah… it was a girl. I was going to name her Sophia Isabel, Sophia after my… our old friend and Isabel after my Abuela Bella. She was due June 21st, the day my Abuelo Luis died; I thought it was a sign from him that I should keep her.' She wiped the remaining tears from her face and squeezed Rachel's hand. 'I wasn't prepared to see you with your family today and I'm sorry that I reacted like such a bitch. All I could think was that my Sophia would have been the same age… the same size. I couldn't take it. It just hurts too fucking bad.'

'I forgive you Santana and I'm sorry that you have to go through something like this. I can't even imagine how I'd react in your shoes so I won't hold it against you.'

'You should though… if Sophia was here and someone said those things I would have had a lot of blood on my hands.'

'Oh don't get me wrong, I really wanted to kill each and every one of you but I think I was just more hurt… but that doesn't matter… I forgive you and that's all that does matter. Now, I don't want to push my luck here but I'd really like it if you'd be my friend.' Santana was quiet for a long time before she said anything and it gave Puck a terrible feeling in his stomach. He thought for sure that Santana was going to turn on her again and say something that would hurt Rachel.

'I'd like that.' She finally stated causing Puck to do a double take.

'Really?'

'Yeah, I think that what we had when we were kids was good for me and I'd like to try it again.' She smiled.

'I would to.' Rachel smiled in return. Santana was got a nervous look on her face before continuing.

'Do you think that I could… that I could meet them?' She asked nervously.

'Of course, would it be easier for you in here or the nursery?'

'We can go to the nursery… I assume they're asleep and we wouldn't want to wake them.' Rachel gave her a warm smile and pulled her towards the nursery. They stood in silence over the cribs for over five minutes, Santana just staring at them, her eyes full of curiosity and sadness. 'They're beautiful.' She finally stated.

'Thanks, they look like Noah.' Rachel replied with a smile.

'No way… well, a little. They have that something about them though that's totally Berry.' She smiled and nudged Rachel's shoulder.

'The shnoz?' They both cracked up laughing, trying to cover their mouths to muffle the sound.

'No… the eyes… definitely the eyes.' Santana said trying to regain control of her breath.

'They're green like Noah's.' Rachel said cocking her head to the side.

'Yeah, but they're all big and shiny like yours when they're awake.' She responded thoughtfully. Rachel grabbed her hand and squeezed it as a silent thank you. 'Holy shit it's one!'

'Yep, the fact that these two are still conked out is like a God send.' Puck chuckled.

'Well I better let both of you get some sleep while you can.' Santana replied and grabbed her purse to leave.

'Why don't you come to dinner tomorrow night? Finn, Mike and Sam will be here and I could use some female support.' Rachel invited.

'I'll be here.' They said their goodbyes and Santana headed home leaving the two teens to get ready for bed. Rachel had given up her nightly routine the minute the twins were born so it only took ten minutes for them to be nestled in bed.

'Love you Rachel.' Noah whispered in the dark.

'I love you too Noah.' She replied sleepily.

'You owe me sexy time tomorrow.'

'The plus side of not having to go to school… we have all day.' Puck fist pumped causing Rachel to giggle and snuggle closer to him.

It had been five months since Santana and Rachel had reconciled their friendship, four months since they'd become Lima's newest sensation with their show at Rosarita's, three month's since Santana and Sam had become an item, two months since they started planning their wedding, and one month since Rachel had her last period.

'Noah, when I said I wanted a bigger family, I didn't mean I wanted it now!' She shrieked as she paced back and forth in the bathroom. 'We are taking college classes, trying to raise the twins, and work six nights a week at a bar; how are we supposed to have another baby?'

'Babe, calm down. We don't know that you're pregnant again until that little stick tells us so and it's not going to go any faster with you walking past it a million times. Come sit down and try to relax. We didn't think we could do this the first time and look how it's turned out, if you're pregnant again we'll do it again.' Puck soothed trying to hide his own nerves. The timer went off as soon as the words left his mouth. He grabbed Rachel and walked with her towards the sink. Sure enough, clear as day, the result was positive. On cue Rachel began to sob and ramble about the things she had already covered. Puck threw up once, brushed his teeth, then began consoling his fiancé.

'Babe, I know it's gonna be hard but we're pretty damn good at this whole parenting thing, we have the best support system ever, and we have each other babe… we can do this.'

'What if it's twins again?' She bawled causing him to almost yack again. He hadn't thought about that particular outcome.

'Well… well then we'll just deal with it. We'll have two more kick ass, beautiful babies. I'm going to go set up a doctor's appointment with Dr. Wu okay?' She nodded so he stood and walked out. Taking deep breathes all the way to the phone, he tried his best to keep his composure.

'Hey Jan this is Noah Puckerman, I was wondering how soon Dr. Wu could see Rach. Oh that's perfect, we'll be there.' He hung up the phone and jogged back to the bathroom. 'Get up, Dr. Wu has a spot open in thirty minutes and its ours if we make it on time.' He told her with a smile then jogged out to get the twins ready. Twenty two minutes later they sat in the waiting room with Santana [babysitter] and Sam [babysitter #2].

'Rachel Berry' The nurse called so they followed her to the back. It only took the doctor a few minutes to enter the room.

'Well, well, well… my favorite family is back to see me! What's the occasion?' He asked cheerfully.

'I think _he_ knocked me up again.' Rachel said coldly.

'Hopefully it was him!' Dr. Wu said with a genuine laugh that caused the teens to laugh too. 'You know the drill, here comes the cold goop.' Rachel hated the stuff and gave Puck an evil glare as it was squirted on her tummy. On the way over to the hospital she had decided that all of the blame would be on her attractive fiancé due to his cruel seduction techniques.

'Okay guys, you are in fact expecting again, a congratulations is in order!'

'One question… one or two?' Puck asked nervously knowing that the answer would determine the state of his manhood after they left. Dr. Wu chuckled, catching on to the fear in Puck's face.

'One, only one.'

'Oh thank God.' Rachel and Puck said at exactly the same time. Rachel's resolve finally broke and she smiled widely when their child's heartbeat sounded through the room.

'We made that.' Puck whispered to her, his eyes glassy and a smile that matched hers plastered on his face.

'Thank you Noah.' She whispered back knowing that despite all of the things she said since she found out, he was her soul mate and would never let her or their children down.

'No, thank you… again.' He said with a kiss on her forehead.

They left a short while later with four DVD's and a stack of sonograms. Santana and Sam were waiting eagerly in the hallway when they came out and bombarded them with questions immediately.

'When are you due Mammasita?' Santana questioned as she stared at her copy of the sonogram.

'September 14th.' She smiled; her and Noah's hands swinging together as they walked towards the car.

'Puck, her dads are so gonna kill you.' Sam stated patting Puck's shoulder.

'Nah, they love me. They may kill Rachel but I'm good.' They all laughed then said their goodbyes, Rachel and Puck headed home, Sam and Santana headed back to school. 'Where to Rach?'

'Well we have to make the rounds and tell our parents the news but I'd really like to stop for one last cup of coffee.' He grabbed her hand and squeezed it before heading to Starbuck's. Half of a large low fat Mocha and two cranberry scones later, Rachel, Puck, Ethan and Lily arrived at the Berry house.

'Yo Pops and Pops 2, the Badass family of Lima is waiting for ya in the kitchen. Better hurry before I find those Kit Kats you keep in the freezer!' Puck yelled through the house knowing it was the quickest way to get them downstairs.

'If you so much as look at my chocolate boy I will make sure you don't have any fingers to strum that vintage guitar in my basement ever again.' Hiram stated as he and Leroy made their way into the living room.

'Ouch Pops, that hurt.' Puck replied sounding wounded. Hiram smacked him on the back of the head as he walked to Rachel to give her a hug and kiss.

'Dad, Daddy, Noah and I have something to tell you.' Rachel said as she snuggled against Hiram's hug.

'What is it sweetheart?' Leroy asked while he picked up Lily from her carrier. Instead of saying anything, Rachel pulled out one of the DVD's from her purse and each of them a copy of the sonogram.

'Oh Jesus H. Christ…' Hiram said letting her go and falling onto the couch in an overly dramatic way. 'the two of you have to be the most fertile couple to ever grace the earth. I'm going to put a sanction that says that Puck can only be inappropriate with you once a year… and he's going to start wearing a damn garbage bad! You two must be like the damn energizer bunny and at this rate we're going to have to buy a damn hotel to house all of your children!' Although his words may have seemed harsh, everyone in the room knew that he was just teasing and being his over dramatic self.

'Oh hush daddy and get off that couch and give me a hug!' Rachel said giving him a cheesy smile and spreading her arms wide.

'I'm happy for you baby girl and love you so much.' He whispered into her hair as he held her tight.

'Love you too daddy.' She whispered back.

'Have you guys told Aviva yet?' Leroy asked as Rachel and Hiram parted.

'Nope, my Ma's gonna flip shit so we were going to see if you guys would watch the kiddos until tomorrow morning. We have to go see my Ma then go get ready for a set tonight.' Puck said shoving his hands in his pockets.

'Of course we'll watch our grandbabies. They are so much more fun now that they sit up.' Hiram said excitedly rubbing his hands together with a huge grin. They thanked them and said their goodbyes and headed towards Aviva's house.

'Hey Ma!' Puck said happily as she opened the door. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and slid past her to take his usual seat on the sofa.

'Do what do I owe the honor of this impromptu visit?' She asked skeptically as Rachel greeted her and took a seat next to Puck.

'I knocked your favorite Jewish girl up again.' He beamed and it looked like Aviva was going to faint.

'You what?'

'I am in fact pregnant again Ave, sorry Noah is so blunt and rude.' She elbowed him in the gut before continuing. 'The good news is it's just one.'

'That is good news but how in the hell do you two plan on raising another one?' Puck shrugged and put his feet up on the table just to have them pushed off by Rachel seconds later.

'We plan on raising this one the same way we're raising the twins… with love, patience, and strong theatrical influence.'

'Really babe? That's how you explain our parenting?'

'Yes Noah, do you have a better way?'

'Yeah, with our badass skills at multitasking and our love of all things snuggly.' He answered honestly.

'My, my, the great Noah Puckerman just stated he loves to snuggle. I'm going to have to Facebook this later.' Rachel chuckled and he gave her a playful glare and stuck his tongue out at her.

'I'm not happy about this but I guess I don't really have much choice but to continue my support. Now, get out of my house, I need some time to recuperate and your playful banter is making me smile and I all I want to do is hang on to my anger for at least a few minutes longer before I become excited and giddy about having another grandbaby… so go.'

They left like requested, both chuckling. Sure, things were about to get a lot harder but like Puck had said… They'd manage with their badass parenting skills, love for all things snuggly and of course… theatrical influence.


End file.
